Evil Twin
by girlovesmoosey
Summary: Katie is an Irken who has been living with her divorced mom. but does her mom have any other children besides Katie? Maybe a certain Irken Invader...
1. Chapter 1

I sat on the couch in my little Irken home. I was bored. All my life, I had lived with my mom, who had divorced from my dad. And all I wanted was someone who I could relate to. So I asked my mom a question.

"Mom. Do I have any siblings living with dad?"

She hesitated.

"No. you do not have any siblings living with your dad."

"Do I have any siblings?"

She didn't answer.

"Yes or no?" I asked.

"Hon…" she began reluctantly. "Yes. You have a twin brother. But he risked his life to become an invader. He is on the planet Earth right now."

"What's his name?" I asked.

"His name is Zim." she told me.

"But I've… always wanted a brother! Please let me go-"

"This is exactly why I didn't want to tell you, Katie. You're the kind of Irken who would do whatever it takes to get your way."

I sighed.

I looked at the clock and noticed it was time for school. Irken school.

But I wouldn't be going to school today.

The Tallests were coming to Irk today. I couldn't miss this opportunity! I had to meet my brother!

I took my hover-scooter and hopped on.

And a couple of minutes later I was parking my scooter and fixing my hair. Yes. Yes I do have hair.

"MY TALLESTS!"

"No, Katie, you may not have control of the Massive." said Tallest red as I came over and bowed my head.

"No! it's different this time! May I borrow that small Voot you guys built?"

"For what?" the purple tallest asked.

"I want to visit another planet." I said as I reached into my pocket.

I pulled out some money.

"Here," I said, holding it out. "It's all I have saved up. I hope it's enough. It's 1,000 monies."

"Well…" the Red tallest began. "You do seem very deserving…"

"I am, my Tallest." I said.

He held out the keys and pointed to a small voot on the right of where the massive had landed.

I quickly got in and rode off. But how would I know when I found him?

**About a month later- yeah I was going pretty fast…**

"Planet ahead!" I heard a metallic voice announce. This must be it. It had to be! Wait… why can't I slow down?

_CRASH!_

I managed to escape from the flaming ship. I used the built-in fire extinguisher to put the flames out.

As the fire went out, I noticed some Earth peoples… looking at me! I hid back inside my ship. God that was scary!

I snuck back out and used a feature that helped me find a disguise. I found a sweet looking one with peach skin, blonde hair, and blue eyes.

And when I had my disguise on, it looked even better.

Now what?

I quickly cloaked my ship. Now no one could take it!

I began to run even though I didn't know where to go. Then something grabbed my arm.

"ACK! EARTH PERSON! LET ME GO!"

"You… you're an Irken too!" I heard him say.

"NONONNONO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"But you have a disguise… one better than Zim's."

"Zim? What do you know about Zim? Where is he?"

"I'm not-"

I started to get scared so I started to run again. And I bumped into a small green Earth dog.

I picked him up.

"AWW! You're so cute!" I said to it.

"HEY! PUT MY DOG DOWN!" I heard someone yell. I looked at him. He had green skin. Just like an Irken. He did look just like me but he couldn't tell because I was wearing a disguise. There was only one way to make sure.

"W-what's your name? I asked him."

"I am ZIM!"

And I gave him a BIG hug.

And he was clueless…

To be continued…


	2. Jeez you're embarrassing!

"AUGH! ACK! GET OFF OF ME YOU FILTHY HUMAN SHE-MONSTER!"

"I'm not human!" I yelled.

"Um… yeah you are."

"No, Zim. I'm… your twin sister," I said taking off my disguise.

"ARE YOU CRAZY! DON'T TAKE OFF YOUR DISGUISE! PEOPLE CAN SEE YOU!"

"But it's dusk." I said. "You can't see THAT well."

"Yes. Yes you can. And it is kind of hard to believe you're my sister. But you do look a lot like me."

I pulled something from my pocket.

"You see this picture? This is my dad. You've lived with him for most of your life, right?"

He gave a slight nod and hugged me back.

"So how's your progress in… invading the planet?" I asked.

"He looked nervous."

"I already have a plan thought out." he said.

"NO YOU DON'T!" the green dog shouted. Then I realized that Earth dogs can't talk so he must be a…

"IS THAT YOUR SIR? HE'S SO ADORABLE!"

"Yes. And no he is not adorable. HE'S EVIL! HE WILL DEVOUR YOUR BRAINS! And he's not just any SIR. His name is 'GIR'"

I hugged him again, this time, tears were in my eyes.

"I've always wanted a brother…" I said. Then I looked up and noticed he was trying to hold back tears.

I cloaked my disguise back on.

I followed him to his base, where he said he'd let me stay.

"I like it here!" I said plopping my butt on the couch.

"CHICKEN!" GIR screamed and began to giggle.

I turned around and sat upside down on the couch.

And I fell asleep like that.

The next morning Zim shook me awake.

"HEY! HEY! WE HAVE TO GO TO SKOOL! HURRY UP!"

"SKOOL? They have it on Earth too? YAAY!"

He paused for a bit.

"Whatever." he said. "Just hurry up."

I was already in my disguise so I just brushed my hair, brushed my teeth, and whatever.

Finally, we left the house to go to skool! I skipped halfway there until I heard Zim mumble, "You're embarrassing me…"

And when we arrived, I went to the front of the class.

"Class, this is Katie. Now Katie, if you have anything to say, say it now because after this, I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANOTHER SOUND FROM YOU!"

"Hi!" I said. "I'm Katie! And you guys are my BEEEESSSTTEEESSST friends!"

Zim looked at me blankly as I happily skipped to my seat.

But the same human boy who grabbed me and creeps me out was next to me! He had weird hair, a shirt with a neutral smiley on it, dark jeans, and boots.

"YOU!" I shouted. Everyone looked at me while Zim buried his face in his arms.

"SHUT UP, ALIEN!" he shouted.

"YOU'RE THE ALIEN! YOU HUMAN!"

"Wow, Dib! You think everyone's an alien. She looks completely normal!" someone shouted.

"You are going to get it…" Dib said as the teacher came up and picked us up by our arms.

"You two STOP TALKING!" she shouted as she let us take our seats.

Then the bell rang for lunch. They had baloney and cheese sandwiches. What's baloney?

"HEY, KATIE!" Dib yelled from across the table I was sitting at.

"What?"

"BALONEY!" he shouted and threw baloney at my face.

"EEEEEEEEKKKKK! IT BURNS! GET IT OFF! IT BURNS! AACKK!"

Dib laughed.

"Oh sorry, Katie! Here's some water!" he said as he threw water at me. That was worse than the baloney!

"OUCH! WHY DOES IT BURN SO MUCH? EEKK!"

Finally, it stopped burning and I was trying to catch my breath.

"Hey, Dib!" Zim called as he threw mashed potatoes at Dib.

"AAAAHH! MY EYES!"

I hugged Zim as he laughed evilly.

"HEY, EVERYONE! ZIM HAS A GIRLFRIEND!" someone shouted.

Zim's face turned red with anger.

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID HUMAN! SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!"

"Somebody has MOOD SWINGS!" someone else yelled.

"…Zim…" Dib said creepily.

"What, Dib- human?" he asked.

"You just wait. One day, I'm gonna save the world while you're… not destroying it!"

Just then, a girl with purple hair walked by and shoved Dib's head into his food.

Everyone laughed.

"Nice, Gaz." Zim said.

"Whatever." she said.

And then the bell rang. Lunch was finally over!

**PLEASE REVIEW! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO! PWEASE FOR DA CHIWDWEN! I'm serious though, review and GIR gives you waffles. No flames though. CHICKEN! HAHAHAAA! I'M GONNA EAT YOU!**


	3. SHUT UP, DIB!

As I took my seat in class, the teacher began to talk.

"You filthy pests will be taking a math test. And if you fail this… YOU'RE NOOOTHING!"

I sighed as she handed me my test.

_Number one… the square root of 25... EASY! This test shouldn't be a problem!…done!_

I looked beside me and noticed Dib staring at me. HE'S CREEPY!

He stood up and handed his paper to Ms. Bitters.

And so did I.

When I sat back down, he continued to glare at me.

Then after everyone had finished their tests, the class fell silent as our teacher gave us our scores.

"Zita… you get an… F!" she screamed. "Zim… you get a D+… and Dib… an A-… Katie you get… an A+…"

"YES!" I screamed. everyone stared at me.

"Katie!" the teacher yelled then continued to read other scores out loud.

After skool, I began to skip home- that was until Dib tripped me!

"Katie, I know why Zim is on Earth but why are you here?"

"To visit Zim!"

"Uh…why?"

"He's my twin brother!" I said and continued to skip home. When I got there I sat on the couch.

"Um… Katie…" Zim began. "When are you leaving?"

"Leaving? I never want to leave! I love it here!" I exclaimed. He sighed and walked into his weird toilet that was in his kitchen.

"IMA MAKE YOU SOME WAFFLES!" GIR shouted and went into the kitchen to make waffles.

I sighed. Zim didn't look happy. If Zim's not happy, I can't be happy!


	4. Just chapter 4

When Zim came back up to the house level, he sighed when he saw GIR and me in the kitchen.

"Where's your voot?" he asked me.

"Down the street." I said. "It's invisible right now."

"Oh." he said as he sat on the couch.

"You don't… you don't think I'm a nuisance, do you?" I asked him.

He didn't answer.

"I'm sorry if I am!" I said. "But I'm just really excited that I found you! I promise I won't be annoying or anything anymore if that makes you feel better!" I said. "Let's start over then!" I held out my hand and shook his.

"I'm Katie," I said. "Your biological twin sister! Your SIR unit is so cute!"

He laughed a bit.

"This really isn't necessary," he said.

I hugged him.

"But I'd do anything to make you happy." I said.

_anything…_

"Some coffee would make me happy." he said. I went into the kitchen and sort of taught myself how to use the coffee maker.

"How was your day anyway?" I asked him in an Irken language. He answered in English.

"Boring." he said.

I sighed and handed him some hazelnut coffee. My favorite! Maybe he'd like it too.

"Is it too sweet? I always use a lot of cream in mine so I don't know how much you like."

"It's perfect." he said.

"And why is that big-headed kid so… strange?" I asked.

"He's just like that. You'll get used to him trying to capture you in Irken form but he never gets away with it."

I sat between GIR and Zim and changed the channel to 'Cops'.

"Do humans really act like that?" I asked as one criminal pulled out a gun in front of four police officers on TV.

"Not many." he said. "But crime is much worse on Irk. They took our father away to be killed so I left before they could find me."

"WHAT?"

"He would have been the new Tallest but since he didn't want to give me up… they killed him."

"Why would he have to give you up?" I asked.

"Because Tallests can't keep children."

"But you're not really a child anymore." I said.

"He was killed four years ago." he said. Zim was a child then.

That explains a lot. Since about four years ago, my mom began to spend about half of the day in her room sobbing. And now I know why.

What I learned made me feel horrible. I could never meet my real father.

GIR came over and gave me a hug. I didn't expect to feel tears on my cheeks though.

"Hey, Katie, what's wrong?" Zim asked.

"What do you mean what's wrong? What can't be wrong? I'm an annoying screw-up and my twin brother that I've never seen in my life just told me that my father, that I've never met, is not even alive anymore…"

"I'm sorry that you-"

"GOOD NIGHT! I'M GOING TO SLEEP!" I yelled.

"But it's only four o'clock."

_ZZZ…_

I woke up with a sigh. As I slowly peeled my eyes open, I noticed something.

A note.

I began to read it.

_Heya, sis, Zim has gone shopping this morning. I'll probably be late for skool so don't bother waiting for me. _

_-Zim_

But I didn't want to go to skool alone! I needed SOMEONE!

GIR!

"GIR!" I called. He came to me. And I put him in my backpack.

As I walked on my way to skool, Dib caught up to me.

And threw baloney at me.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKK!"

He laughed at me.

"WHY DO YOU KEEP DOING THAT?" I asked.

"Because now that I know that you're related to my worst enemy, I have to treat you…er…'special'…" he said.

"Jerk." I called him. He smiled.

"Hey, did you get Zim's note?" he asked.

"Yeah…" I said then I paused. "How do you know he left me a note?"

I think I heard him say 'oops' under his breath.

"Uh… he told me…" he said.

I continued to walk to skool.

_Weirdo…_


	5. So if Dib didn't capture you

In the middle of class, GIR was trying to tell me something.

"KATIE! WHAT IS THAT NOISE?" Ms. Bitters screamed at me as GIR was repeatedly saying my name.

"Katie! KATIE! KATIE!" GIR said.

"My… MY RINGTONE! It's really annoying! I'm so sorry! I could have sworn I turned off my cell phone!" I said.

I opened my bag and flicked GIR on the head until he shut up.

Zim never came to skool! Maybe he just wanted to stay home.

But after skool, when I came home, he wasn't there!

I took GIR out of my bag.

"KATIE! KATIE! MASTER… HE… HE'S IN TROUBLE!" GIR shouted.

"WHAT?"

My thoughts turned to Dib.

I ran over to his house.

"DIB OPEN THIS DOOR! I KNOW YOU"RE HERE!"

He cracked it open.

"Where's Zim?" I asked.

He tried to close the door but I stopped it with my foot.

"NO! I KNOW YOU HAD SOMETHING TO DO WITH THIS, DIB!" I said.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Dib said.

I was angry!

He won't like me when I'm angry!

I slapped him across the face and pinned him against the wall. I didn't even know I could do that.

"…tell me…what you did to him." I said in a threatening voice.

"…no…" he said. I kicked him in the leg and he fell down.

"I'll find out for myself." I said, going into his room. Nothing. His basement? Nothing.

"GIR, do you know where he might be?" I asked GIR.

GIR got up and opened a projector from his head. Zim was trying to send a message.

"GIR! FINALLY! Okay, I've been captured by hyoomans and I need you! Don't let Katie know about this- she'll try to come and it's too dangerous." Zim said. Then I moved so he could see I was right there.

"Where are you?" I asked.

"Katie, I'm only saying this because you're my only sister-"

"No! GIR can't go alone!" I said.

"GIR, I'm about four miles away- use that tracking device I gave you, and I COMMAND you to make sure Katie doesn't come!" Zim said.

"But I have my disguise." I said.

"Yeah. I had mine to but… wait… why is Dib behind you?" he asked.

"Dib's not behind me. He's in another room." I said.

"No. he's right behind you." Zim said and with that he cloaked off my disguise and took my device that I used to get it on. Well, at least I was out of that stupid miniskirt. I like my Irken uniform. But I needed my disguise NOW!

"DIB! GIVE IT BACK!" I screamed.

"No." he said holding it out of my reach.

"Alright. All I know is that Zim needs me RIGHT NOW! And with or with out my disguise I'm going to help him!" I said running out the door. GIR followed me. He had to obey Zim so he grabbed me. He's stronger than I thought.

GIR used his rockets and began to fly in the direction that Zim was in. I used my PAK legs- which I haven't really learned to control yet.

I was close behind GIR then I thought, _This can't go well…_


	6. Oh gosh!

I still continued to run. A LOT of people saw me. They were staring and some people started taking out their phones and dialing numbers. Zim wasn't very specific about where he was…

But finally, I saw him surrounded by many humans. No way I could get through that crowd. Then GIR's eyes turned red and he lifted me up and I think he intended to take me home.

I managed to pull his piggy from my pocket and I threw it into the other direction. He chased after it and put me down.

I put my PAK legs away and hid in a tree. I could see Zim from there but luckily, he couldn't see me.

I couldn't think of an idea.

GIR was too busy playing with his piggy.

And now Zim was attached to some little machine so they could do tests…

OVER MY DEAD BODY!

I managed to run through the crowd, grab Zim's arm, and run out.

"Ugh… Katie, I told you to stay home!" he told me.

"HEY DO YOU WANT TO LIVE OR NOT?" I shouted.

"I like my life." he said quietly.

We took out our PAK legs and began running. Zim's go faster than mine.

Well, apparently since I'm so horrible with controlling my PAK legs I actually started going backwards and into the direction I was trying to avoid.

And the humans picked me up by my arms and legs! It was so scary! And Zim was so far ahead, I couldn't see him at all! They just kept me there and I didn't understand why they wouldn't put me down.

I would have called for help but… Zim was gone and the humans were so surprised to find an 'alien' that they wouldn't let me go anywhere. Then they attached my PAK to a little machine. I could feel my energy slowly draining away. Then my eyelids got heavy and I almost fell asleep. They held me down so I couldn't run away or dismantle the wire going to my PAK. I felt my heart rate slowing down. Humans are horrible. No wonder Zim hates them so much.

Since I was weakened, I REALLY couldn't escape because they were so much stronger. I bit one on the finger and they said, "Well, since there were two aliens, do you think we should euthanize this one? And it's a good thing that that UFO kid told us about them anyway."

DIB!

"LET ME GO!" I shouted. They all gasped when they saw I spoke English.

I somehow found the strength to get out my PAK legs, rip the wire apart, and run away. With my two legs.

When I got to the house, I opened the door and Zim was on the couch. His skin was fading to a pale green.

"Wha-what happened?" I asked.

"The…humans…they… they didn't do anything to your PAK did they?" he asked. I nodded.

"Why?" I asked as I began to feel a tingly sensation on my skin.

"They… did something… I don't know what…" he said.

The tingly sensation turned into a burning sensation.

And my skin began to turn to a pale green.

I sat on the couch next to Zim. I had a horrible day.

I was so tired. But before I fell asleep, I rested my head on Zim's shoulder.

"I love you, bro." I said quietly and fell asleep.

I woke up at about 3am. Zim was awake too but he was in the same place. Then I realized something…

I COULDN'T TALK!

I took a piece of paper and a pen and wrote something to Zim.

_What the 'h-e- double hockey sticks happened to my voice?_

"I don't know. Maybe it's a side-effect of what they did to us." he said. "I hope it doesn't happen to me!"

I wrote another note on the back of the paper.

_YOU'VE GOTTA DO SOMETHING! PLEASE BRO!_

"What?" he asked weakly.

I sat on the couch and coughed. Though it didn't make much noise at all when I did.

I wrote something else.

_HELP US by GETTING HELP from SOMEONE ELSE!_

"G-GIR…" Zim said shakily, "Run a scan and see what the heck they did to us…"

A red light came from GIR's head and it scanned us.

"Your PAK contains human blood, water, and sugar…" GIR said to me as his eyes turned red. "Your PAK contains a questionable amount of mercury and carbonated water… and traces of human blood…" he told Zim. Then his eyes went back to blue.

"Those humans and their STUPID tests!" Zim yelled. I wished I could yell…

But while his skin remained a pale green, mine was starting to turn white!

And in a couple minutes, it had a red highlight!

Not good.

So I wrote him yet another note.

_I'm scared._

He gave me a hug and told me not to worry. I still worried.

I turned on the TV to get my mind off of things. That didn't work out too well.

I rested my head on Zim's shoulder. Then I fell asleep.

But soon, Zim woke me up.

"KATIE! KATIE!"

"WHAT?" I asked. Then I realized… I COULD SPEAK AGAIN!

"L-look in the mirror! NOW!"

So I went in the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. It looked like I was wearing my disguise, minus the miniskirt and top…(No, I was NOT naked. I was wearing my Irken uniform…).

I went back out to Zim whose skin was now back to normal somehow.

"How did you get my disguise back?" I asked.

"…I didn't…" he said, "You're not… you're not wearing your disguise…"

Oh no.

(Too much of a cliffhanger? I don't know…)


	7. You want me to stay where?

"No!" I said, "What do you mean I'm not in my disguise?"

"The human blood that they put into your PAK must've turned you into a FILTHY HUMAN!"

"Gee, thanks." I said.

"I didn't mean-"

"Oh, I know what you meant." I said with a sigh and sat on the couch.

"AWW! YOU LOOK LIKE YOU NEED WAFFLE-"

"No, GIR." Zim said, "This is not a good time for waffles."

"Actually," I said, "Now is a PERFECT time for waffles… maybe you could try making as many as you can, okay GIR?"

GIR rushed into the kitchen.

"How come nothing really happened to you, Zim?" I asked, turning to him.

"Well I probably don't have enough human blood to become human." he said. I sighed.

I gave Zim a hug. I needed one.

"Ack… you smell like human…" he said.

"I-I know… I hate it." I said with a sigh. Then I went into the bathroom to look in the mirror again.

My hair was curly. blonde. My skin was the color peach. My eyes were a bright shade of blue and I had perfect little freckles. I don't know how they got there but I was wearing two earrings in the shape of the Irken icon. But the eyes were made of sparkling rubies. I had a pink bow in the back of my hair where my long ponytail was. Great. An Irken in the body of a twelve-year-old girl.

That's when I heard the fire alarm go off. I ran into the kitchen where the waffle iron was on fire!

"I just stood there and stared at the fire. Embers blowing. Smoke rising. It was as if I was in a trance of some kind. I heard shouting. I still didn't turn around. I was slowly backing away until I saw my keys to the voot on the kitchen counter. I NEEDED THOSE KEYS!

But there was so much fire in the way. I would try to get them anyway.

After twenty seconds of trying to avoid the fire, I grabbed the keys and put them into my pocket. But part of the ceiling had burnt to the ground, blocking my exit.

Now what?

I fell to the ground. Inferior human lungs. I could hardly breathe.

I refused to let my eyes close. But no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't climb over or under that STUPID chunk of the ceiling.

My eyes slowly closed. I just couldn't keep them open any longer.

I thought that they would never open again.

But when they did, I was still in the fire. I could feel my skin burning. Then I saw the chunk of wall break into many pieces.

Zim had kicked it down. By the time he picked me up, my eyes were closed again.

I woke myself up because I was coughing. By then, GIR was holding me and I could see Zim with the fire extinguisher. The fire alarm was even on fire! I thought it was flame retardant. (Not retarded, retard.^^ JK!)

I could see that GIR was crying. I stood up and wiped his tears with my thumb.

"Why are you crying?" I asked GIR.

"This…this is all my fault. I'm sorry." he said, "And now Zim's mad at me."

"He is?" I asked, picking him up. Just as he had done to me.

"y-yes…" GIR said, "He said that I was the worst SIR alive."

"It-it's not your fault, GIR! All you did was make waffles…which somehow caught fire." I said, "You're the best SIR to ever exist and don't let ANYONE, I repeat, ANYONE tell you otherwise!"

I put him down. Then I lifted his chin with my index finger to make sure he was looking me in the eyes.

"Okay?" I asked.

"Okay." he said as the fire started to die down.

The fire was gone and Zim came out covered in ashes.

I gave him a hug. He pushed me away and looked at GIR.

"You horrible robot! Do you know what you have done?" he said to GIR. GIR began to cry again.

"ZI-IM! YOU'RE MAKING HIM CRY!" I shouted at Zim.

"HE NEARLY KILLED YOU!" Zim said.

"BUT IT WAS AN ACCIDENT, ZIM! GIR DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG!"

"YES HE DID!"

"WELL MAYBE YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE BOUGHT THAT STUPID FLAMMABLE WAFFLE IRON!"

"Yeah?" Zim asked, "THEN MAYBE YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE COME TO EARTH!" he shouted.

"I guess I shouldn't have." I said, running to the place that I had parked the voot. I took off the invisibility cloak with the keys but… my voot was gone. The voot that the Tallests had entrusted me with. Gone.

I had already run away. I didn't want to go back. It was 5am. The sun hadn't even started to come up yet. And I was alone.

Then a human adult walked up to me. He spoke with a deep voice. I could make out a large white lab coat.

"I was on my way home from work and I couldn't help but notice you standing here alone. If you're lost you can stay over at my house. I have a couple of kids and I think they'd get along with you." he said.

"A-are you sure?" I asked, not knowing who to trust anymore.

"Of course." he said, walking me to his house. I could hardly see anything now.

But when I walked in, I instantly knew where I was.

Dib's house.

And there was Dib, standing by the door to greet his father. But when he saw me…

He shrieked like a girl.


	8. I need a friend

"DAAAAAD! WHAT'S _**SHE**_ DOING HERE? SHE'S AN EVIL ALIEN!" Dib screamed.

"That's nice, son," the man said then turned to me, "I think you'll be sharing a room with Gaz then."

"O-okay." I said. Then the man walked up the stairs and it was just Dib and me.

"Alright, what are you up to? What has Zim-" I cut him off with a small sob.

"What's wrong?" he asked, "N-NOT THAT I CARE!"

"My only brother hates me and I… need a friend…" I said, giving him a hug. He pushed me away.

"That's it! Zim wants you to sweet-talk me! But wait…how'd you get your disguise back?"

"I became human." I said.

"Yeah, right. Well, Gaz is upstairs. I'm going back to bed."

"Kay." I said then looked around.

_I bet Gaz would get enraged the second I walk through her door_, I thought, _I'll just sleep on the couch._

So I did.

As I lay there, I thought about some things. Things that happened only about twenty minutes before I sat on the couch.

_Where's my ship?_

_Why is Zim so mad at me?_

_I wonder if Gir is okay._

_Am I just a nuisance to everyone I meet? The Tallests wouldn't have given me a Voot if I didn't have the monies._

_I need a friend._

_Zim? He's just my brother._

_Dib? EPIC FAIL!_

_Gaz? She…she… scares me…but she might be nice on the inside._

Before I knew it, my legs were walking me up to Gaz's room.

"Gaz…" I said, finding her playing some gameslave game.

"WHAT?"

"I…I just wanted to know if you wanted to be friends…"

"No. Go away."

So I left.

And I sat on the couch. I turned on the TV and Keeping up with the Kardashians was on. I changed it many times and found Adventure Time with Finn and Jake. I just sat through that until I fell asleep.

And when I woke up…it was just a normal Saturday.


	9. look who came crawling back!

I woke up and played with my hair. I was bored more than anything. Dib's house can be boring. I went to the kitchen, where I found Dib and Gaz eating toast.

"When does dad get home?" I asked.

"don't call him 'dad'. only we can call him that." Dib said.

"Oh. Sorry." I said.

Truth was, I was desperate to talk to someone who would listen. I needed to confess some things as well as…just converse.

Zim?

No. he hates me.

But he has a computer that transmits stuff!

"I'll be…out." I said, walking out the door. I headed towards Zim's house and hopped through the window so the security wouldn't see me. I was now in his living room. He wasn't there. Ah, well. He must've gone out somewhere.

I walked into Zim's lab. It seemed dark and abandoned. I turned on the computer. I typed in the coordinates for the Massive and found the Tallests.

"What, Zim- OH KATIE! We didn't expect you to be on Earth…what's going on?" Tallest Red asked.

"Well…about my voot…it's gone. It's been stolen."

"YOU IDIOT-"

"I'M SORRY!" I shouted, "I HAD IT IN A SAFE PLACE BUT IT WAS STOLEN!"

"Well, it's not like we didn't see this coming." Red said.

"W-what do you mean?" I asked.

"You're just as defective as your stupid twin brother." Tallest Purple said, pulling out a donut and eating it, "We expected this to happen."

"Hey, we're NOT DEFECTS!" I exclaimed.

"You guys have never done anything right." Tallest Red said, "I guess you're stuck there."

Just then, someone shoved the Tallests and took up the screen with their face.

My mom.

"KATIE!"

"I-"

"You are in BIG trouble when you get home!" she screamed. I sighed.

"That's the problem. I don't know…how I'm going to get back. Someone stole my-"

"ARE YOU A…HUMAN? THERE IS NO WAY YOU'RE COMING BACK TO MY HOUSE AS A STUPID HUMAN! I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN YOU'D DO THIS! YOU ALWAYS DO STUPID THINGS LIKE THIS!" My mom shouted. I began to cry human tears.

"You're not supposed to say that. You're supposed to help me. What do I do? I'm scared and my only brother hates me. I want to be an Irken and I want to go home."

"Don't even try until you accomplish something in your life." Purple said from the back. The transmission was cut and I fell on my knees and sobbed.

Then, I felt an arm on my shoulder.

"EEEEEK!" I screamed, my heart racing a mile a minute. I looked up, saw it was Zim, stood up and backed away a few steps.

"Zim…I-"

"Come here." he said, running over and hugging me. I started to cry again. But I cried silently and I knew he noticed.

"can I PLEASE stay with you again?" I asked.

"Yes." he said, "Fine."

"THANK YOU!" I squealed. Then I looked down a little, thinking of the transmission.

"And I watched the whole transmission. I'm sorry." he said, "When I imagined mom, I always thought she'd be nice and sweet but WOW, was I proved wrong!"

"Yeah…" I said, twiddling my thumbs.

"Hey, I think Gir went to the Krazy Taco so I'm gonna go pick him up. You stay here and watch TV or something." he said. I went upstairs and watched Keeping Up With the Kardashians (I can never spell it right). Humans are disturbing.

So I waited for Zim to return. Man was this boring!


End file.
